


Batgirl '68

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [9]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Batman has a stiff problem, Batgirl helps him with it.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Batman/Catwoman, batgirl/batman
Series: Batgirl '68 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Batgirl '68

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as ever to Yvonne and Adam. RIP.

Note- I do not own the copyrights to Batman and other characters from the 1966 TV show. This is just an homage to dear Yvonne, Adam and Julie.

xxx

Narrator- "One a.m. in Gotham City and all is well. Or is it? Criminals prefer plying their trade under the cloak of darkness. As, for that matter, so do various costumed vigilantes such as these two bat like characters. But wait! What's this?"

x

"I'm sorry Batman. Could you just repeat that. For the record."

Batgirl had to remind herself to close her gaping jaw as she looked at the Caped Crusader in front of her in the middle of the dark street. His hands were spread and his trunks were halfway down his tights as he displayed a fine, purple topped, blue veined erection.

"Batgirl, I'm in a rather peculiar position and I need you to perform fellatio and bring me to orgasm."

The twenty four year old Domino Daredoll had to blink hard in order to focus and raise her head up to look into that square jawed face under the bat shaped cowl. Under the harsh light of the street lamps it cast a shadow across the part of his face that was uncovered so that only his eyes were visible. It had been a quiet night in the streets and avenues of Gotham City this October night and Batgirl had considered turning in before resuming her job as Head Librarian at the Gotham City Public Library next morning.

"You mean right here in the street in the middle of the night? Not very romantic, Batman."

The hour was one in the morning and Batgirl, secret identity Barbara Gordon, was standing by her Bat Cycle in her sparkling purple spandex costume. An alluring five feet three the soft fabric clung to every inch of her curvy frame. Beneath the tight fitting garment Batman could make out her lithe and toned body. Her perky breasts thrust out and the yellow bat emblem rose and fell as she breathed. A fitted cowl covered her features and her long flame coloured hair piece flowed over her yellow and purple cape.

"Of course. How right you are. No, we can do it in the Batmobile. I parked just around the corner."

He pointed and as he turned his stiff dick bobbed up and down as if in agreement. She felt slightly giddy as she drank in his impressive physique under the tight fitting jumpsuit. His eight pack was visible just above his exposed groin which was now bereft of his usual navy trunks. She also couldn't fail to notice that his trusty utility belt had been removed and replaced by a cruder type that resembled something out of the last century. The wide leather belt wound around his waist and a strap looped around his scrotum to the base of his cock. Three thin electrical leads ran from the strap to a small black box that sat at the bottom of Batman's spine and just above his firm buttocks. "What exactly is going on? And what strange contraption is that?"

"It's called 'Catwoman's Remote Electric Erectile Penis Extra Enhancer.'"

"Really? CREEPEE? It certainly is creepy from where I'm standing."

"Quite. It's modelled after the old 'Electropathic Battery Harness Belt ' from the 1800's. Just a few hours ago Robin and I stumbled across the new lair of that feline devil Catwoman. The vile arch criminal is currently residing at Subterranean Suite 6 of the Catacombs Condominium on West 20th. Before we knew it we were overcome by her ne'er-do-wells and we were captured."

"Who does she have with her this time?"

"The troublesome tabby calls her litter the 'Pussycats Unified School of Scallywags, Ingrates, and Evil Scoundrels.' A very sorry bunch of hoods you ever did see."

"The PUSSIES?"

"Apparently. She has the devilish notion to form a harem of men with Robin and myself as the main members. I was fitted with this fiendish device which causes me to maintain a constant erection. I managed to escape from her clutches but am still unable to remove this...thing. I discovered through masturbation that when I ejaculate it relieves the discomfort for a temporary time."

"And now?"

"Batgirl. I need further stimulation to get off. I am in need of a woman's touch. I've been driving around the midtown area in the hope of finding you on your night patrol. You're the only one who can help me out."

Batman had been the reason that Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Police Commissioner, had taken up cape and cowl in the first place. The young female idolised the iconic man and also had a burning desire to jump his bones.

"Very well," she nodded. "It's the duty of every good citizen of Gotham City to help out a fellow crime fighter, especially those with an obstinate erection. I'm your girl."

And I can't wait to sink my teeth into that big Bat-Pole she thought whilst licking her lips.

"Terrific! To the Batmobile!"

They both darted off into the shadows, Batman's prick slapping on his belly as he ran. He quickly jumped into the drivers seat and Batgirl joined him with a more elegant approach by raising her left leg over the top of the door and seating herself.

"Gee, it's a bit cramped in here Batman."

She squirmed in the tight confines of the car and attempted to swivel her body to his.

"I agree. When I designed the Batmobile I didn't envisage copulating couples cavorting in the front seats."

"Gosh, you're quite well endowed, Batman." She now got a good close up of his huge appendage under the dome light.

"I suppose."

"Oh don't be so modest. It's adorable."

Batgirl leaned over into his lap and used her right glove to rub the thick shaft up and down. His dick pulsed in her hand as she sized him up, the blood virtually boiling under the smooth organ. If he has been hard all this time she thought, he was liable to erupt when he came. She pursed her shiny lips and sloppily kissed the big bell end. Batman gasped as his aching cock reached its full height of eight inches and a bit. He and Robin had always wondered who this mystery woman was but he knew one thing about her and that was how good she gave head, Her pink tongue darted out as she rolled it around the spongy head. Her mouth made loud slurping noises as she licked up one side of the stiff shaft before sliding down the other side.

"Good heavens!"

Batman snapped his head back into the head rest of the drivers seat and held the purple cowl of Batgirl in both gloves as she drove her mouth down on his throbbing tool. His generous length filled her mouth as she pumped her head up and down and she tightened her lips to increase the friction on his hot flesh. The feel of his manhood in her mouth was divine and she sucked on him to her hearts content. His magnificent and very swollen glans pressed against her tongue and her eyes rolled back in her head as her mouth was fucked.

"Good gravy! You're really good at this!"

Batgirl secretly felt flattered and she cupped his balls as she took him deep into her throat and back out again. She decided to do her very best to get him off and dragged her tongue around the big knob. Her titian locks framed her pretty face as he sucked in breath and released his seed down her gurgling throat.

"Holy detonation!"

His intense eruption, although expected, still took Batgirl by surprise as long streams of jism bathed the back of her throat. She gripped his upper thighs as she gulped down hid cum until he slumped back in his seat. His prick visibly waned and the harness belt hummed softly in his blessed relief.

"I've never experienced so much cum! You would have redecorated the inside of the Batmobile if I hadn't swallowed!"

"Many thanks, Batgirl. Right, let's head on over to West 20th."

"That's clear across town. Can you make it, Batman?"

"I have to. Batgirl, you haven't fastened your safety Bat-Belt."

"Gosh, right again Batman. I feel so safe when you're driving. Even though you're half undressed."

"Okay, lets move out. Atomic batteries to power."

"Turbines to speed, Batman."

The rear rocket thruster kicked in and the Batmobile made its usual fast start. The deserted streets made for a faster rate of speed although the law abiding citizen that he was stayed under the City speed limit.

"What exactly is Catwoman's problem anyway?"

Batgirl turned to Batman who sat in the drivers seat with his groin still bared and his flaccid penis resting on his left thigh.

"It's the age old story of pure greed, Batgirl. No doubt she was a high school dropout and soon after crime reared its ugly head and she finds herself on the wrong side of the law. If only I could persuade her to see things in a better light she might, just might be rehabilitated."

"I think that you have a soft spot for the seductive villainess, am I right?"

Batman looked directly ahead and tightened his mouth and stayed mum as Batgirl lowered her gaze to his groin again.

"And speaking of things soft, you got another boner."

"Holy flagpoles! I'm hard again?"

"Already Batman? That was quick! Thoughts of Catwoman anything to do with it?"

"This is torture at its most bizarre and terrible. I...I have to stop. My balls feel as heavy as lead."

Batman pulled over and put his head on the dashboard in despair. They were still only halfway to Catwoman's lair.

"What do you suggest, Batman?"

He looked up slowly and gazed into Batgirls big green eyes.

"I've tried masturbation. I had you give me a blowjob. Looks like I need to have sexual intercourse. That may help me alleviate the problem."

"You want to fuck me? Now?"

"Any other ideas?"

Batman stroked his hard on and Batgirl felt a nice flutter between her legs. Fuck Batman? Just try and stop me!

"You can rely on me, Batman."

She got out of the Batmobile and looked around. They were in the Financial District and not a soul could be seen. Batman got out and stroked his rigid and aching prick with some considerable discomfort.

"I so need to cum."

"Luckily I've packed some 'Batgirl Vaginal Lubricant' in my utility belt for just these situations."

"How astute of you Batgirl. You never know when a dedicated costumed vigilante might be in need of getting his, or her, rocks off."

"Precisely."

"Do you have...protection?"

She looked over her shoulder and looked up at the tall silhouette of Batman.

"Naturally. I'm on the pill. This IS 1968 after all. Women are liberated these days. But don't get the impression that I'm promiscuous because I'm not."

"Heaven forbid. So, does your costume come off?"

"It's a one piece Batman. Just tear a hole in the back. I'll fix it later."

Batgirl bent forwards over the hood of the Batmobile and lifted her short yellow cape up over her left shoulder. She dug her ankle boots with the bat wings into the paving stones and waited. Batman stepped behind her and grabbed a piece of the spandex in each glove and rent it apart with a single effort. The gaping hole left the young crime fighters cute bottom sticking out and Batman smoothed over her white cheeks with his right glove.

"No underwear?"

"Absolutely not. In this spandex? The last thing a costumed female crime fighter needs is a VPL."

"V...p...l?"

"Visible panty line. Now, rub some of the lotion into my vagina, Batman. And don't be stingy. Oh, yes! That feels divine."

The cool lotion met with an intense heat that radiated from her sex and the caped heroine gripped the hood of the sleek auto with both gloves. His middle digit probed and pushed inside her soft inner folds and she hopped from one boot to the other.

"Oh, Batman! Put it in already! I'm going nuts!"

Then she gasped as her idol slid inside of her tortured depths and his glorious shaft moved back and forth slowly. Aware of their surroundings Batgirl bit her lower lip in an effort not to cry out.

"Oh...my...gosh! I love it!"

Batman shifted his lower body and his hips began to bang against Batgirl's cute rump as he stepped up a gear. Batgirl trembled in the night air as his turgid cock filled her tight cunt. The Caped Crusader welcomed the sensation of her amazing tunnel around his hardness as he pinned the athletic woman to his car. His gloves encircled her small waist and he drove up with powerful lunges that almost lifted her boots up off the floor. He found a steady rhythm and snorted with delight as he fucked the mystery girl.

"OH, AH, YES!"

Barbara could hardly believe it. Batman was fucking her against the Batmobile and it was her dream come true. AND he was all that she had imagined and more. She savoured every second as he buried himself inside her tight box. Untold pleasure flooded her being as he made the smallest circular motions with his pelvis and thrust in and out. Who was this wonderful human and was he attached? The sound of an auto was heard by both and they froze in mid coitus.

"Batman! It's the nightly police patrol!"

A familiar sight of a Gotham City police car came around the corner and flashed the headlights twice.

"Quick! Behind that balustrade outside the Bank. Get behind the biggest pillar."

The two horny crime fighters ducked behind the stone architecture, he behind she as two officers approached.

"Why, it's Chief O'Hara!" Cried Batgirl as she felt Batman reenter her dripping pussy.

"Will the Saints preserve us! As I live and breathe, Batman AND Batgirl. Have you joined up to capture a dastardly criminal?"

"You could say we have joined up, oh! Yes!"

Batman thrust up and lifted Batgirl up onto her tiptoes as he worked his cock in deeper. She moaned out loud and bit her lip to stifle any further tell tale signs that she and Batman were fucking each others brains out.

"You alright, Batgirl? The night air is a bit chilly. Yes. I like to venture out on a night patrol once in a while. Keeps my hand in, just like your good selves."

Batgirl nodded enthusiastically as she moved her right glove to her snatch and rubbed her clit as Batman fucked her. She had no intention of stopping even for a second, the feel of Batman inside her was so precious, so sensational. As she sawed back and forth with her hand she looked up into the weather worn face of the Irish Chief.

"Keep my hand in, oh yes. Definitely! Oh, my!"

"Mind you, this chill is likely to get a guy frozen stiff, right Batman?"

"I'm certainly feeling very stiff Chief."

Batman peered over the head of Batgirl, giving the impression that he was standing beside the smaller woman.

"What's behind the wall there?"

Batman threw his cape over Batgirl's shoulder to hide their half naked bodies.

"No Chief! Not another step closer! You may interfere with vital evidence if you come any further. But rest assured I am delving deep into the matter."

"So deep." Sighed Batgirl.

"Well, keep it up, Batman, you're doing a splendid job."

Chief O'Hara doffed his hat and returned to his patrol car which sped off into the inky darkness.

"Yes, Batman. Keep it up, right up in fact. Give it to me hard!"

Eager to bring about his relief Batman began to hump the squealing filly hard, so hard that his balls slapped against her audibly with each thrust. Batgirl moaned as she reached under her body and massaged her clit as she was pounded relentlessly into the balustrade. Her juices dripped out and formed a clear sheen around his cock. Her hips had been seized as Batman pushed in hard and withdrew until all but his knob end was out. She felt her vulva vibrate as she neared her climax and Batgirl saw stars as she came.

"Holy Polaris! I'm going to cum so hard!" Cried the man in the navy cowl.

"Do it, Batman. Shower me with that stuff. Get your rocks off."

"Agh!"

Batman pulled out as the first spurt left his cock head and flew over Batgirl's bared bottom. He continued to erupt his heavy load all over her as he fell across her bent over back.

"Oh my. You don't know how good that felt to cum."

Batgirl stood up and saw his dribbling hose hang down to the floor, spent and soft finally.

"Oh, I know the feeling, believe me." She cupped her tingling snatch with a wry smile.

The clock of the Gotham Town Hall struck three as the two of them recovered their composure.

"Come on, I must get this thing off of my back."

x

Catwoman stood tall in her stretch black lame jumpsuit. Her medium length brown hair had the bangs teased up and high and held by a headband with two tiny cat ears. A black eye mask sat atop of her cute nose and her brows had been shaped to resemble whiskers. Her brood surrounded her as they contemplated the Boy Wonder in front of them.

"Comfortable, Boy Blunder? A saucer of milk perhaps?"

Robin was tied to the wall by his wrists with cats whiskers and which were raised above his head. He still had on his eye mask to protect his secret identity, as well as his red satin shirt with the yellow R on the left breast. His lower body had been stripped of his briefs and tights however and his cock dangled between his upper thighs.

"Catwoman, I find you to be odious, abhorrent and egregious." He snarled bravely.

"But with a great ass, right?"

"And you Catwoman! You are a bigger fool than even I thought of you."

A defiant female voice spoke out from the shadows. From behind them appeared Batman and Batgirl who stood side by side, their hands planted on their hips. The smaller figure of Batgirl sporting a rather large hole in the rump of her purple costume.

"That's nice. Not even a hello? How are you? Somebody please put a gag on her. Heroines should be seen and not heard. And take off her stupid costume."

Two of the hoods manhandled the struggling Domino Daredoll and tore the spandex costume from her heaving frame. Just left in cowl and boots she was pinned to the wall next to Robin and her arms raised up so they could be secured to a hanging crossbeam by cats whiskers. A ball gag was tied around her jaw and she mumbled in vain. Two others took Batman by the elbows and pinned them to his sides. His cock was again beginning to rise to the occasion.

"What are your intentions now, you Princess of Plunder?"

"You have been a hindrance to me for far too long. I mean to make you my personal gigolo, Batman. Keep you close. And with my device I have the means to keep you hot for mama whenever I choose."

Catwoman picked up her gold medallion and twiddled with a hidden button. Batman felt an electric kick in his lower spine and scrotum and his cock pointed up to the ceiling. He made two fists as he stood with legs parted.

"Purr-fect!"

"Why I bet even Shakespeare didn't have words for such villainy! What about Robin and Batgirl?"

"Oh, I don't know. Kill them I guess. Alright boys go take five."

The vivacious villainess proceeded to remove her sleek skin tight costume, her eyes on Batman's quivering boner the whole time. The leggy brunette was truly a knockout with a heavenly figure. Lean, toned and slender. Left in her ankle boots she stood at five feet eleven as she smiled and ran her left glove across her flat stomach.

"Let no one say that Catwoman is not the best piece of ass in the world. I could even be a fashion model."

Indeed, her long pins never seemed to quit as her upper thighs converged to display her trim mound. Curiously she had shaped her pubes in such a manner that it appeared that two cat ears topped the dark mass.

"Like my kitty cat pussy?"

Batman waved a glove in disgust.

"There are no fashion shows where you're going, Catwoman. How could a feline felon-ess like you also be a model?"

The naked Domino Daredoll yelled from her captive state with a brave heart. Catwoman looked over to see the ball gag had slipped down onto Batgirl's chin.

"Gee! Does she ever shut up?"

"Give credit where credit is due, Batgirl. She may be evil but she does have the cutest derriere."

"HUNH!" Pouted Batgirl with a look of utter disgust on her face.

The costumed vigilante held his throbbing prick tightly, desperate for sexual respite.

"I did think it would end differently. Instead of being reduced to little more than an unpaid gigolo for one of Gotham City's most prominent criminals. I feel so helpless. I'm burning up with a desire to fuck Catwoman's brains out."

"And so you shall my gorgeous Bat-Dope. Sit on that couch."

The slinky feline move with a cat like grace in a fluid motion to the couch and straddled her arch nemesis. Her bud was tingling madly as she shifted her bottom and the thick shaft slid up between her thighs and she used her right glove to guide his angry looking crown to her entrance. She moaned uncontrollably and her pussy lips spread to accommodate him as she pressed down and sank onto his hard length. She raised up a tad before ramming down fast, dragging her clitoris across his pubic bone.

"NO!"

Batman groaned as he peered out from under his cowl. Catwoman was so aroused by the mere fact she was riding the Caped Crusader that he slid in and out effortlessly of her slippery pussy. The sultry vixen rose up and down in a slow motion and she pinched her hard nipples as she impaled herself on his Bat-Pole.

"Well, I guess this is what they mean by putting the cat amongst the bat."

Batman moaned enthusiastically and gripped the woman's slender thighs and dragged her to and fro. Catwoman became possessed as she rocked on his rigid eight inches like a bucking bronco. Stretched to the limit she paused in mid stroke and gasped.

"OOOHHH! What a cock! He's tearing me apart!"

Batgirl sighed as she watched the erotic scene intently. The exquisite feel of her love juices bubbling in her hot pussy were driving her crazy. She could reach an orgasm instantly if she were touched right there, right now. With her back arched her big tits shook on her chest as she looked down to see a single trickle of fluid run ou.t of her over heated muff and down her left thigh.

"Why, what a simply gorgeous body."

"You got that right, Batgirl. Catwoman is quite the looker."

"I was referring to Batman actually."

"Oh, right."

"Say Robin. Before I came out tonight I took the precaution of coating my Bat-Gloves with a solution that vaporises cat whiskers. I can feel them about my wrists dissolving already."

"Holy clairvoyant! How in the world did you know you would run into Catwoman tonight?"

"By using that one thing you never could. Woman's intuition."

"You know, you're quite pretty tied up and naked."

Robin turned to look at her flawless body with the gravity defying tits. The hard nipples stood out from the firm and creamy globes and looked like they were capable of cutting glass. Her hips had a soft curve that led his eye to her exposed snatch with the sweet curls of her trim bush. She was the epitome of grace and youthful allure.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. I can see why they call you the Boy Wonder."

She referred to his generous erection that poked out at a jaunty angle, all of seven solid inches with a large tapered head.

"I'm no boy, Batgirl. I turned eighteen last Spring."

"Come on. We must help Batman."

Batgirl began to loosen the binds that tied her as she watched the couch action. Catwoman leaned forwards until their faces were an inch apart and kissed Batman hard on the mouth as she rotated her hips and ground her stuffed cunt on his prick. She took hold of his costume at the chest and ripped it apart to reveal his solid torso which heaved with his exertion.

"Lick my tits, baby."

Batman grunted and roughly pawed at her left breast as he flicked out at her right nipple. It sprang into his hot mouth and she sighed as worked his head from side to side as if he were a dog worrying a bone.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Catwoman bounced up and down with an increased fervour as the pubes of her muff merged with his. The raging storm of sexual energy that engulfed both of their bodies reached a climax and thunder and lightning brought forth their mutual orgasms. His cock pulsated inside of her and she felt the spray of his cum gush out. He finally slid out and his softening prick felt like the best thing ever much to his relief. Catwoman went limp on Batman, her skin glowing with her afterglow.

"The show is over, you evil bitch!"

"How did you two get free?"

Batgirl and Robin both moved away from the wall to join Batman. The Boy Wonder worked behind his broad back and finally released the torturous harness from the caped vigilante.

"Thank heavens for that. I needed that."

"Here we go again." Yawned the very naked Catwoman.

She clapped her gloves three times and four of her hoods appeared in black trousers and white tee shirts with their initials emblazoned on their chests in capital letters.

"Cornelius! Uriah! Norman! Theo! Okay guys, go get 'em!"

"Really?" sighed Batgirl. "The CUNTS?"

The three crime fighters, still masked but in the buff leapt into action. Crisp kicks from Batgirl floored Theo as he exhaled loudly from a blow to his solar plexus.

'POW!'

Robin and Cornelius slugged it out with the inevitable result of the sorry hood ending up on the wrong end of a haymaker.

'BLAM!'

Batman was riled and took on both Uriah and Norman raining punches into their flabby guts until they huffed and puffed in defeat.

'SLAM!'

"Curses! Foiled again. Just you wait Batman, I'll get you yet."

"Where is Catwoman? And Batgirl! She's gone again. For once, let's go after her."

"No, Robin. With my prick hanging out like a leaking faucet I might not appear like the ordinary, run of the mill crime fighter. No, I need some time to recuperate and...apply some baby lotion to some over worked organs. Come along old chum. To the Batmobile!"

END


End file.
